The Funeral of Detective William Murdoch
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: Its 1969 and this fanfic gives details of how admired William Murdoch was and how much people loved him!


Here's another fanfic! Enjoy!

…..

(Nov 21, 1969; The Murdoch Home, 7:30 am)

Julia, age 98 is sleeping on their pull out couch; it has been a long night. William, age 106 is on his deathbed, dying from his 2nd battle with lung cancer. His first battle was at the age of 63, and the doctors thought he wouldn't live past 65.

Julia is woken up by their son Daniel, age 62 and spitting image of William.

"Mom?"

Julia opens her eyes, "Dan?"

"Did you get some sleep?"

"4, maybe 5 hours…it is time?'

"Yes, dad's awake and says it's time and wants to see you"

"Ok, help me up, and get my robe and slippers, there on your father's desk chair"

"Yes, of course"

Daniel grabbed her robe and slippers and helped put them on her.

"Just grab a hold of me, mom"

"Wait, help me undo my hair" she says as she tries to undo her braid

"Why, mom?"

"your father always loved my hair down, and knew from the moment he saw my hair loose over my shoulders, he was in love with me….but took almost 9 months later to tell me"

Daniel laughs, "That's so dad"

He helps her undo her braid and her white hair falls over her shoulders, and then helps her up.

"Thanks, Dan" Julia says as she grabs a hold of him and smiles, as they walk into the bedroom.

As they enter, Julia sees Mary, age 60, their daughter, and spitting image of Julia, sitting in a chair and holding William's hand.

"Dad, mom's here"

He looks up at Julia with his deep brown eyes and nods, meaning he wanted to say goodbye to her. Daniel and Mary help Julia in the chair and let them be alone.

William grabbed Julia's hand and squeezed it, while caressing her rings. Julia looked at him, still very handsome, even though he had very white hair but as always slick back, "I know, William, you don't have to say anything" trying to hold back the tears but couldn't.

"Remember what the words I told you when we renewed our wedding vows on our 5th wedding anniversary?"

He nodded, but said it a weak almost like whisper voice, "te..ll m…e ag…a"

"tell you again?"

He nodded

"ok well, William Murdoch, from the moment I met you, you have given me an extroidnary life. One that I thought would only exist in fairytales. You aren't just my husband, your also my best friend, confidante, soulmate, love of my life, my heart and soul, my everything and I am happy to be called your wife, Mrs. Murdoch. I love you William" she says and leans over and kisses him on the forehead.

"Ju…Julia, I want to tell you…"

"save your strength, please just stay with me a little longer" she says with even more tears in her eyes

William shook his head, "no, you…need to hea…r th…is"

Julia nodded, "ok, go on" she thought he would say _I love you _but that wasn't it.

"from…the mo…me…nt I me…t y…ou I alwa…ys kn…ew y…ou were th…e on…e fo…r me…always"

Julia couldn't help it but give him a kiss on the lips, "oh, William, I feel the same" she then noticed his eyes were closed

"W…ill..iam?"

No response, she knew he was gone and burst into tears and laid on his chest.

Daniel and Mary were in the hall in tears, they weren't just sad their father had passed, but what their parents said to each other.

"mom and dad sure did love each other" said Mary

"yes, they did, of all my friends from work, there the only couple I know that were married this long" said Daniel

"maybe it's because they were colleagues and friends before dating and getting married"

"yes, your right Mar, that was it"

"I'm going to see, Mom, how about you make tea for her" said Mary

"yes, Lydie should arrive any minute with breakfast"

"I don't think I could eat, but mom needs to eat. She hasn't ate his lunch yesterday"

"yes, and needs to take her pills, which are…"

"upper cupboard, in the kitchen, Dan, like always"

"my gosh, sometimes I don't know if your mom or dad or both"

"Also Dan, we should inform John Brackenreid, Uncle Watts and Uncle George"

"yes, well at least Dad is with Uncle Tom"

"yes, he's probably saying (Cockney Accent) Bloody Hell, Murdoch you're finally here"

"good imitation, Mary"

They both laugh and Mary goes and sees Julia, who's still crying over William's chest, while Dan makes the tea.

(1 Hour later)

Lydie, Daniel's wife and George's daughter arrives and hears crying and sees Daniel at his father's desk

"Dan, is he?"

Daniel nodded "an hour ago"

"I'm so sorry, baby. Did your parents have a chance to say goodbye to each other?"

"yes, they did. Mary's with mom right now"

"ok, I'll call my dad and inform him that his superior and his best friend has passed. Man he'll be devastated"

"but, my dad went in peace with my mom beside him."

"I'm glad, he's been suffering too long" said Lydie wiping her eyes "it was hard on my dad to lose my mom, plus I'm the image of her"

"yes, but when my parents said their goodbye's my dad didn't look in pain anymore and actually spoke words"

"that's amazing since he hasn't really spoken in the last week"

"well, he wrote it was painful but wanted to save his energy for his last words to mom"

"out of curiosity, what were the last words?"

"I'm not sure Lydie, they were so quiet but apparently it was beautiful"

Lydie gave him a hug and asked him if he wanted breakfast, which he didn't but needed to eat. While Lydie phoned her father at his retirement home, he of course knew it as soon as she called and was devastated and knew she needed to be with him. Before leaving she asked Daniel to call their kids Susannah, Billy and Lizzie to tell them. Daniel called them and were all devastated especially Lizzie who was just finishing a college exam for her doctrine, plus she was very close to her grandpa.

Mary came out of the room, her face red and still sobbing, "your turn, I need to eat and call Joe and the kids"

Daniel headed to the bedroom and began sobbing again. Mary called her husband Joe, and their 3 daughters Harper, Marie and Maggie.

All the girls already heard since they were talking to Lizzie, but were devastated they didn't get to say goodbye to him, but they were on their way to make plans for the funeral. She couldn't get a hold of Joe but that was because he arrived at the front door with flowers, and blueberry muffins. Mary took him in her arms and sobbed, but he assured her "he's is a better place, Mary"

She nodded, "he wrote something for you on his notepad"

"what?" he said looking at him with his beautiful blue eyes and curly blonde hair and hung down his shoulders

Mary got the notepad and read it, "take care of my little Julia, or like I said at your wedding I will kill you with my revolver. P.S. For goodness sake get a haircut"

They both laugh "that sounds like your father"

(Two Weeks later)

It was a cold winter morning in the Murdoch home, Julia was sitting at the table, drinking her morning tea and eating a blueberry muffin that Joe had made for the family.

Daniel comes with the newspaper and sits down and looks at his mother.

Without looking she asked "what Dan"

"details of the funeral are in the newspaper today"

Julia places her tea on the table, "I'm still mad they broadcasted the funeral"

"mom, dad was very important part of the constabulary until his death and you were involved with it too"

"I know Dan, but I still can't believe your father agreed with it. Remember when he said it would be amazing but impossible for humans to reach the moon and what do you know…"

"man landed on the moon, I am glad dad was here to see that"

"yes, it was specular"

"so mom want to see the newspaper?"

She places her hand out, "let's get it over with and hope I don't cry"

He hands the newspaper to her and the headline reads "_The Funeral of Detective William Murdoch_"

"well mom at least, Miss Louise Cherry isn't alive that she didn't write the article"

"yes thank goodness, that woman caused another trouble in both mine and your father's life"

Daniel laughs "read the article, mom"

Julia clears her throat _"On November 28, 1969, broadcasted live, on a cold fall morning, the funeral of former Detective William Murdoch took place at the same church him and his wife the former Dr. Julia Ogden-Murdoch's wedding took place 67 years before. Many family, friends and admirers came together to mourn the loss of a beloved man, as many people call him "the man of science." Among the attendees was his loving wife of 67 years of marriage, Dr. Julia_ _Ogden-Murdoch, their two children, their son surgeon, Dr. Daniel Murdoch and their daughter, Inspector Mary Brockson along with their spouses and children and grandchildren. Also many friends including the Detective's sidekick and longtime friend, former Constable George Crabtree, former Detective Llewellyn Watts, and his former's boss son actor John Brackenreid. Also many admirers such as The William Murdoch Appreciation Society were in attendance as well. _

_The eulogy was performed by the Detective's loving wife, Julia Ogden-Murdoch and their son Daniel Murdoch, who was also a pallbearer. I asked many attendees of what they thought of the funeral and they said "they Roman Catholic" since the Detective was Catholic but they were all moved by the doctor eulogy to her husband, by the quotes saying "he was the love of my life, my best friend, my soulmate, our love was like a fairytale". But what really moved them was the detective's last words to his bride, "from the moment I met you I knew you were the one for me, always."_

_Other attendees thought it was so funny of how the detective didn't think man would ever reach the moon, but cried during the moon landing._

_The family of the Detective wants to inform the public not to send any gifts or presents but to give a donation, if could, to the Canadian Lung Association."_

Julia is in absolute tears, and Daniel grabs and holds her, "I miss him so much" she says

"I miss him, too mom, but he would want you to be strong and go on with life"

Julia nodded. "your right, Dan. As your father would say to me together, were stronger than anyone"

The End


End file.
